


A Sweet, Fiery Sensation

by Fallingraysons



Category: DCU
Genre: Borderline Worship, Dubious Consent, It's Valentine's Eve in this fic, M/M, Minor JayTim, borderline obsession, porn with backstory plot, this was supposed to be porn but the beginning fucked me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingraysons/pseuds/Fallingraysons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dick first became Bruce's ward, all he could think was "protect me, help me, save me, warm me". He praised and cried sweet tears when he began to live in the safe and comforting dark with Bruce, the boy relishing in it. Dick also realized, somewhat later in his life, that he was in love with the man that took him under his wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet, Fiery Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy, this fic is basically my way of saying that I'm back!! haha, I had a lot of intense things going on in my life that i needed a lot of time to adjust to (ranging from moving, to family problems, to earlier this morning food poisoning). But, I have been getting the replies and comments and whatnot to continue my other stories, and I plan to! so for now, please enjoy this little thingy I wrote.

Dick knew that he was practically known for being overdramatic. It was pretty much the special quality that set him apart from his family and friends; Yes, being in the circus required acting and exaggerated movement and feelings, but he was a sincerely dramatic person. He loved for his actions to be easy to read, because it made communication much easier, and he didn't want to have to be tried to be figured out or understood. When the boy was happy he would bounce off of the walls (literally). When he was upset, he'd cup his face in his hands for a while, only for them to reveal a loud, wet sniffling face. When he was angry, he'd stomp and yell and scream, letting everyone know in a 5-mile radius know that someone or something pissed him off. And what could the kid say, he just had an honest body to show his honest and open emotions.

But when his parents died, everyone that knew Dick Grayson, knew that the poor boy had lost an actual piece of himself along with his parents. Not a single sob left him when his parents died, not a scream, no silent tears, not a fist thrown in confusion or frustration, nothing. Dick had changed.

Until Bruce appeared by his side.

Once the two formally met, young little Dick looked up at the tall man, the man that was saying _something_ to him, something to make Dick know that he _understood_ how he felt, but Dick already knew, looking up into his cold sad eyes. He gasped. He'd heard of Bruce Wayne, of course, and he knew that his was some sort of Gotham City orphan poster child, but every time that he'd seen Mr. Wayne before, there was a sort of soothing light and warmth to his eyes, to let people know that he was genuine, he was harmless, and loved his city with all of his heart. Like he'd forgiven the city for taking his parents away from him.

He gasped because in the quick second it took for Dick's eyes to lock with Bruce's, he understood that the warmth and calmness in his eyes was a thick and unbelievable façade. He saw the hurt, the pain, and the grief in those sharp blue eyes, but they were restrained with some sort of control. Dick didn't even know that he wanted, needed, that sort of control, but before he knew it, his emotions beat him nearly to death as he collapsed to the ground, clutching and grasping at Bruce as he coughed out sobs and tried to gasp for air through his screams for his mother and father. He felt Bruce hold him through his tremors, felt his cheek against his head nodding, as a silent way of saying " _I've got you. It's fine. I'll save_   _you_."Because _god_ , Dick felt like he needed to be saved.

 

When Dick first became Bruce's ward, all he could think was " _protect me, help me, save me, warm me_ ". He praised and cried sweet tears when he began to live in the safe and comforting dark with Bruce; hell, Dick relished in it. he was practically Bruce's tail for months (which was adorably accurate; Dick's height put him directly at Bruce's tailbone, the little boy swishing and swaying behind him like an appendage, always trying to look ahead and figure out where they were going). Bruce didn't have to do much to make Dick laugh, just say a little silly comment with a smile on his face and you got yourself a laughing Grayson. Dick was so unbelievably at ease around Bruce, it was difficult for Dick to determine whether he saw the man as a warm father figure, or a giant big brother.

Maybe even a comforting Gift From Above, sent from his parents to protect him.

But Dick understood very soon that Bruce wasn't entirely the Father figure or Gift From Above. When his Robin training started, he knew that Bruce was a strong and inspiring mentor that he wanted to become. Bruce Wayne was Batman, was the Night, and everyone in Gotham knew that the name The Dark Knight took on two terms; being Gotham's dark shield-clad protector, and the living night. But Dick saw even more, Dick saw Batman as the Knight in Shining armor, he saw the few stars and the shining lights beaming within the Night of Gotham. Bruce Wayne was what kept Dick alive, but The Batman was what pushed Dick forward.

 

But Bruce began to change, as Dick in fact expected he would, thanks to their line of work. Bruce began to smile less. He began to scold and expect nothing but the best from Dick. These blowups of criticism and analysis towards Dick finally became too frequent. After Dick grew into a fine, strong young man, after he took on the name Nightwing and started his own independent crime-fighting life, Dick finally and fully reflected on the fact that he was back to being his open and emotional self again. Bruce had not only raised him, but had nurtured him back to his loud and flamboyantly-dramatic self. Dick laughed to himself while Flying through the Bludhaven sky. He realized that he was in love with Bruce.

 

Dick would make more visits to Gotham than he'd thought, and was quite alarmed to see a curly-haired city slicking kid in his old Robin uniform. "His name's Jason," Bruce said upon one of Gotham's many rooftops. The kid began to stutter and stammer out a "hi, nice to meet you Nightwing, I'm Jason", but constantly called Dick Robin and hisself Nightwing, with a shaky and seizing hand slung against his forehead in a clumsy salute. Jason looked at Nightwing with wide eyes and looked back at Bruce as though silently crying " _uh, boss, help!"_ Dick laughed, and grabbed Jason's free hand, shaking it firmly. He then used his own free hand to ruffle the kids curly and slightly greased hair. "You're cute, kid. You also must have a lot of spunk for B-man here to make you his right-hand man. Consider me your big bro, okay?" Dick nearly flinched from Jason's sharp excited gasp, but the kid was smiling and shining from ear to ear. Dick looked at Bruce, and saw him quietly trying to read him, wondering if Dick was jealous or angry or felt betrayed. But Dick just smiled. He felt honored; He felt loved and respected and appreciated and wanted and _needed_ that Bruce was dying to find someone to fill in the spot that he left behind. He felt like he left a very large impact on Bruce. Dick loved it.

 

 

"I don't need your fat ass eating all of my _fries_ ," Jason complained loudly as he threw a ketchup packet at Tim, putting strong emphasis on the word 'fries' as he aimed for the younger boy's face. Tim shielded his face with a risen shoulder, blocking the packet from hitting him as he munched and chewed on stolen French fries. Dick walked into the kitchen to see this moment occur, and also watched Alfred leave the kitchen with a tinge of sadness on his face. He hated seeing fast food in his treasured cooking area.

"Hey, is Bruce here? I wanna talk to him," Dick says as he scoops up a pinched finger-full of fries. Tim uses that as a distraction to take the entire box that held the few leftover fries, and began to happily chew on them.  Jason pauses and glares at the two long-haired boys before answering, "He's downstairs with Big Blue, talking about League shit." Jason leans over the kitchen counter to grab at Tim's full cheeks with one hand, and pull him halfway across the counter. Dick watches with a raised eyebrow as Jason uses the flat of his tongue to lick the salt and French fry crumbs off of Tim's lips. Tim makes a startled yelp in his throat. "Don't you fucking eat all of my fries again, you little fatty," He mumbles against the boys lips. Tim wrenches away from his grasp to turn the opposite direction of the counter and wipe away the wetness Jason left on his lips (-not before licking them again, Dick observes).

"Alright then, you two play nice up here, I'm gonna go talk to Bruce," he says with slow hesitancy, and makes his way towards the cave's hidden entrance.

As he makes his way into Bruce's study room, the secret entrance opens, and he sees both Bruce and Clark walking out towards him. "Clark, remember, The league's priority may be to protect the earth, but we aren't Oa's Guardians' clean-up men. Leave that business for the Lantern Corps," Bruce says, dressed in a formal white button up and slacks. However, Clark, that was in his plaid-button up civvies, began to unbutton his shirt to reveal the big red 'S' on his chest. "I understand that," Clark replies, " but as they've frequently proved in the past, they can't handle everything themselves like they claim to. That's where The League should come in. I have to go, but we're not done talking about this, Bruce." Clark looks at Dick as he walks by. "As stubborn as ever," he says with a gentle clap to the shoulder. and with that, Superman was out of the room.

Dick stared at Bruce with a gentle smile on his face, saying nothing, deciding to just look at him. A bonus to falling for his Mentor was not that they knew each other from the inside out and knew how to get through to one another, or worked together in perfect harmony, but good _god_ Bruce Wayne being one of the most attractive men he'd ever met. sometimes Dick couldn't help but to ogle at him every now and then.

"Dick, what is it? You're staring again."

"Just looking at how much more beautiful you've gotten over the last couple of months I've seen you. Has Alfred finally succeeded in forcing you to go to bed an a more reasonable hour?"

"What do you want, Dick." It's funny, Bruce never tries to humor Dick with his flirty talk. Well. There was that one time Bruce responded to Dick's " _Would you say yes if I proposed to you?"_ with an " _I'm never getting married."_ So, Bruce has only humored Dick once.

"Today's February 13th," Dick states, sitting down at Bruce's study desk. "So I've decided to come to Gotham early so that I can hang out with you."

Bruce leaned against the side of his desk, resting his head on his hand. Dick inhales, looking at the way his Mentor is posed so close to him. "Thank you," he sighs, "but I don't need you assistance. I know that there are going to be multiple jewelry store robberies tonight, but something tells me it's only going to be amateurs and petty thieves. And maybe Selina. But I can handle this, you know I can. Instead of worrying about me, go prepare whatever it is you love to do for Valentine's. It's one of the days you mandatorily give yourself off from patrolling."

Dick looks up from where he's seated to lock eyes with Bruce. A small silence passes before he says "Bruce, that's not what I meant. I want you to take off Valentine's day with me too." he stands up and grabs at Bruce's arm. "I want you to be my valentine." Bruce throws up his eyebrows, but his eyes still remain tired and unfazed by Dick's words. "What are you talking about." Dick has waited and wondered when it'd be right to genuinely tell Bruce his feelings, and Dick felt that by now, if baby-Tim and Jason were a thing, then dammit, he should be able to win over Bruce's heart. Or, at least, make it come to life, then keep it for himself and himself only.

Bruce squints at Dick for a moment, then sighs. a light red spreads on Bruce's face. "You knew," he says. Dick looks at Bruce with confusion and hope on his face. "Knew what?" Bruce walked over to the bookshelf in the room and lifted a plant from it's seat on the shelf. beneath the pot, was a small valentines heart container, most likely containing chocolate. Bruce sighed. "It was Alfred's Idea for me to always do this for you kids, but you all always thought it was him that got them for you. I didn't mind." Bruce handed the heart to Dick. "Are you satisfied?" he asked. Dick stared, wide-eyed at the heart container. He felt his face get hot. Bruce was cute today. He wasn't as amazing or charming or handsome or sly as he usually was to Dick, but today he was simply really cute.

Dick sped-walked to the study-room doors to close them, and returned back in front of Bruce. He grabbed the candies from his hand and tossed them onto the desk to embrace Bruce into a tight and warm hug. "I love you so much," he exhaled, after inhaling deeply into Bruce's collar. He smelt like a cool spice, like a clean and crisp wind spinning through pine. "Bruce I love you. I want you to be mine so bad, _god_ I love you. Please be mine. You're perfect for me. I want you." Dick squeezed him tighter, their chests pressing strongly against each other. "Dick, your heartbeat is becoming erratic. Do you need me to-"

"I'm _fine,_ " he says, exhales the word against Bruce's neck. Bruce doesn't flinch or gasp. Dick get the feeling that Bruce probably thinks he was hit with something on the way to Gotham by Poison Ivy. Dick doesn't want any sort of medical or psychological analysis performed on him. He just wants to get his feelings across.

"I've always loved you Bruce, you had to have seen it, you had to have at least thought about it. I've wanted you for a very long time. I want you to be mine in any way possible." Dick thought of all the ways Bruce could be his. As secret lovers, as boyfriends, sexual and/or romantic partners, _god,_ as _husbands,_ Dick sobbed and moaned at the last thought. his cock was beginning to swell against Bruce's hip. As Bruce backed further against the desk to move away, Dick pinned him to the edge and practically pasted his body to Bruce's. "Dick...That's not...Decent," he decides to say. "Dick this isn't appropriate. That's enough." Dick ignored Bruce's protest in favor of inhaling more of his scent and hugging him tighter. Bruce grabbed Dick's face and forced the younger man to look at him. Bruce studied his face, the dilation of his pupils, his accelerated breathing, his body heat. Dick responded by cupping Bruce's face. "You're all I've ever wanted." Dick rubbed against Bruce to enhance his arousal. "Please tell me you want me too. That's all I want from you. I just want you. To be mine."

Bruce became very still and parted his lips, as though to say something. He stayed silent, and looked to the corner of the room instead of at Dick. "You're like a son to me. I love you in that respect. and I understand that our relationship doesn't have to be deciphered as a father-son kind of ordeal, but, to be romantically involved, it's just...I've never considered it."

Dick looked at Bruce. he stood up completely, still needing a couple more inches to fully match his height. He leaned his face in close to Bruce's. Though he looked uncomfortable, he didn't move back.

"You're lying."

Bruce looked at the small space in between them. He looked back into Dick's eyes. "I'm not."

"Yes you are," Dick responded quickly in a low tone. "I've been studying you and watching you for years. I can differentiate the reasons and situations in which you lie. I can tell each situations' giveaways to you lying. Don't deny it Bruce. And when it comes to my feelings, I. Do _not_. Want you _lying_. To _me."_ Bruce's breathing slightly became noticeable. Dick began breathing slightly heavier. "Bruce," he mumbled close to his lips, "Let me have you today."

Bruce looked at Dick's face with genuine wonder, and focused on his lips, his eyes going into a haze. Bruce slowly nodded.

Dick pressed his lips against Bruce's gently, moving his lips against Bruce's soft still ones. He pressed into them and began to move them slightly faster, until he heard Bruce's breath stutter from his mouth into his. Their mouths parted. Dick looked at Bruce, the older man's brow slightly furrowed, looking at his student's lips. Dick pressed his thigh against Bruce's groin, and felt a slight swell. Both of them grunted. Bruce's hands dropped to the side of the desk as Dick pulled him in by the back of his head into a strong, lip-bruising kiss. Dick moaned into it, slowly humping Bruce's thigh. "I love you," he sighed into the kiss, "I love you." He desperately captured Bruce's bottom lip in between his own, marveling at the low moan Bruce gives at Dick suckling and worrying at his lip. "Lemme have you," Dick begs, before pinning Bruce's chest down onto the desk, horizontally. Bruce grunts at being handled with little care, and Dick flinches at the sound, mortified that he didn't handle is dream lover with more care on their first day together. "I'm sorry Bruce, I'm sorry." Dick rubs up and down his hips, squeezing them gently. He drapes himself on Bruce's back, rubbing his cock against Bruce's ass. Bruce gasped. Dick smiled. If anyone were to walk in right now, the image of Dick's back and ass thrusting against Bruce pinned onto the study desk would be too much, Dick was sure of it. He stuck his hand down Bruce's slacks and underwear, rubbing and caressing his growing cock.

"May I?" Dick asks, desperate and aroused. God he was so ecstatic to finally have Bruce become his. He was just waiting for the simple nod of his head. "Can I fuck you?"

Bruce's hands shake and attempt to curl into fists. The fists don't completely form, and Bruce turns his head to the side, to get some sort of glimpse of Dick behind him. After a few moments of panting, he gasps a silent and slow "okay".

 

 

"Mmh! Mm! Amazing! Bruce I love you. Ah, Bruce (pant), I love you. You feel so good and tight, I love you (gasp)," Dick thrusts and pounds into Bruce's ass, the older man gripping at the desk. He's panting quietly, letting a few "Dick, mh, Dick"'s escape from his mouth. To Dick, it's perfect. One of his hands wander from Bruce's hip to his jaw, pulling his head up from the desk. Dick kissed and pants against his cheek. They exchange a loud and messy kiss, Dick too horny and happy to do anything more than just lick at and into Bruce's mouth. And all Bruce wanted was a nice sealed kiss. Bruce groaned as Dick slammed into his prostate, and looked down at himself to see the front of his desk coated in his come. It was embarrassing. Dick had focused on making Bruce come so many times earlier, but not once did Dick let himself release. Bruce felt his face get even more hot than it was. He and Dick have been in the study room for so long, Bruce was sure the rest of the family knew what was going on inside of here.

Dick hugged Bruce by the waist and began to push into him with slow, long, languid thrusts. "I'm the first one, right? To take your anal virginity? I'm your first like this, hah, to be inside of you?" Bruce panted and after a while, gave a small and labored "yes".

"Yes!" Dick cried out standing and arching his back, speeding up his long thrusts. he used both hands to pull Bruce's ass onto his cock, and felt his climax catch up with him. "I love you Bruce. I love you so much. Oh, God, it's amazing, you're amazing, I love you Bruce. I'm gonna come." Bruce let out a startled noise at that, and clenched his ass every time Dick slightly pulled his cock out of him. "Bruce! Oh, god, I'm gonna come. Keep doing that. I wanna come inside, please let me come inside of you." Dick bent over and began to kiss at Bruce's hair and neck, his cheek and lips. Bruce closed his mouth to keep any pants or groans from escaping, and Dick let all of his moans and squeaks assault Bruce's ears and reverberate in the room.

"'M coming!" Dick yelled as he emptied himself into Bruce, wishing in the smallest of moments that Bruce was a woman, so that he could have even more pride and purpose in emptying into Bruce. But as soon as the thought it, he then thought against it. Bruce is perfect just the way he is.

"I love you," Dick sighed unstably into Bruce's ear. He slowly pulled out of Bruce, earning him winces and groans, but hugged and held Bruce as though he was the most fragile thing on earth. "I...I love you too," Bruce mumbled, looking so beautifully exhausted. Dick rubbed and groped at Bruce's sweaty and panting chest. He kissed from his navel to his abs, from his large chest to his lips. "This is the greatest day ever." Dick's wet and worn cock began to stir, thinking about how he'd need to try and get both himself and Bruce up to his Bedroom without anyone seeing him. The thought made him kiss the nearly-sleeping Bruce awake, moaning tiredly into the kiss. "You're mine," he groans, and smiles as he sees Bruce slowly nod and bend his head forward to continue kissing him. Dick's beautiful _husband,_ panting and sated, fell asleep in Dick's arms. He could feel that Valentine's day was going to be even better than today.

**Author's Note:**

> remember folks I've been gone for a while so I forgot how to write :)))  
> consider this a practice fic to get me back on track. I hope yall enjoyed.  
> and if its multichapter fic or something that seems like a oneshot, don't be afraid to leave a comment saying that you'd like to see more!


End file.
